Alleyway
by WriterwithStyle123
Summary: Hinata gets drunk. She meets Sasuke. They find an alleyway. What will happen next?


**Hey, you guys. I will keep writing 'Football Star' but I've been busy. But when school is done I will be writing more. I know how patient u guys have been thanks for that so, I have written you guys a one-shot about Sasuke and Hinata. Hope you enjoy. I DO NOT own Naruto. **

Summery: Hinata wasn't much of a drinker till one night when she is out with her friends. And of course she gets drunk. Then meets up with a handsome guy, looking for fun. And then the couple fined an alleyway.

"Hinata. Hinata. Hinata stop drinking," said Ino. Hinata looked up to see Ino grabbing her. "Lets go dance" Ino pulled her to the crowed floor filled with sweaty bodies. They danced to the beat, grinding against some random guys.

The music changed and Hinata left the floor. She went to the bar and asked for a shot. The bartender made a couple, since he knew what was going to happen. Hinata had one, then two, three, four, five. She asked for a margarita, and drank it down in one gulp.

Next thing she knew, she was back on the dance floor with a guy, grinding with him. Ino pulled her away and started grinding with her. A couple guys looked at them and whistled. Then Sakura pulled Ino away.

Hinata walked out the back door, and out to the street. She was drunk, but she didn't care. She bumped into someone. Sasuke Uchiha. She looked at him the walked away. He pulled her back. "Where are you going missy?" "I'm going to find a guy to fuck." Sasuke looked at her. 'Was she serious?' he thought. "Well I can be your guy." Hinata stared at him. "You, sure you can satisfy me?" Hinata was going to be a little mean.

He looked at her, and whispered. "I can make u scream my name. And make you beg for more." He nibbled on her ear, and then moved his lips down her cheek. He kissed her lips, and felt her kiss back. He smirked. 'it's working,' he thought

He bit her bottom lip and she gasped. He moved his tongue right in. Their tongues moved like a dance. Hinatas cheeks were painted with pink. They broke the kiss for some air. She whispered to him. "I know a place we can go."

He looked at her seductively. Hinata pulled at his hand, and dragged him down the street, to a dark alleyway. No one would see them. Sasuke took the chance and pulled her down the alleyway, and pushed her against the wall. Sasuke pushed his lips against her and started to take off, her jacket. After the kiss broke, Sasuke went for Hinatas neck.

He left little marks all down her neck. She was panting, and used her strength to push him to the wall. The spots have changed. He was surprised when she started kissing his neck. He grunted, at her light kisses. He felt her hands push his up, and he did so. He felt his hands touch a bar above him, but he didn't really notice. Hinata gave him another passionate kiss.

_**Click,Click,Click,Click.**_

Sasuke was shocked and looked above him. He was handcuffed to the bar. Hinata smirked. "Never leave without handcuffs. I am a cop. Now have fun hanging around. I'll see you later." Hinata started walking away. "Wait you can't leave me here." "Oh yes I can." Hinata turned around and looked at Sasuke trying to get free. She laughed. "I want you to beg," Hinata whispered. Hinata felt her hand down Sasuke's chest and to the bulge between his legs. He winced at her touch, like it was burning him.

Hinata unzipped his pants and set him free. Sasuke grunted at his free member. Hinatas hand grabbed him and slowly started to rub. "Is this what you want?" Sasuke shook his head, yes. "Do you want me to continue?" Sasuke shook his head yes again. Hinata whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Then beg for it."

**Sasuke's pov**

"Then beg for it," Hinata whispered in my ear. I wanted her to continue, but I never thought she was like this. I quietly said, "Please, suck me." Hinata smirked. "Okay." Hinata got on her knees and started to rub me. I lightly moaned at her light touch. Then she went faster and harder. She slowly licked the tip of me, and then sucked more of me. She bobbed her head up and down.

I moaned at her sucking. I put my hands on her head and moved her at a different pace. She was surprised. I made her go faster and faster, and had her take me down her throat. Then I came and had her suck it all up. She looked at me, "How did you get free?" I bent down to face her "I'm also a cop, my lady. I know how to get out of them."

I pulled her up and put her hands on a pole right next to us. I hand cuffed her so that her back was facing me, but she could still turn around. She looked at me with a blush. I walked toward her and said "My turn."

**Hinatas pov**

He walked towards me with that sexy grin of his. God, I felt myself get wet. He grabbed me and kissed me with all his might. I kissed back and let my mouth open for him to explore. Our tongues danced. He left the kiss and kissed my neck, then down my shoulder. He slid off my dress and a cold wind gave me goose bumps. Now the top part was around my waist, and my lacey bra was shown.

He unclipped my bra and grabbed my breast. He pinched and pulled the nipple till it was pink, then took it in to his mouth. I moaned at his actions. I felt his hand travel up my leg and rested on my thigh, making little circles with his thumb. I grew wetter. His hand moved up to meet my underwear. He pushed the rest of the dress up so the whole dress was on my stomach. He slid my underwear down so it was around my ankles.

He slowly felt my area, he smirked. "Hinata, your so wet. Bad girl you should be punished. And I know the perfect punishment." He pushed my legs so that I was open for his view. "No, don't look, please don't Sasuke." He pretended that he didn't hear me. He saw every part of me. My face was red with embarrassment.

His face moved closer to my area. I felt his breath. He stuck his tongue out and licked my most precious area. I froze. He licked again. I moaned. "Ahhh. Oooo. S-Sasuke." He sucked on my clit, and I bucked my hips. He put a finger in me and moved at a slow pace. I was breathing heavy. "Ah, god Hinata. You're so tight. Shall we loosen you up a bit," said Sasuke. I only moaned in response. He smirked. "Hinata. You got wetter. Was it cause of what I said, hmm?. Should I say something like that again?" All I could do was moan. "Ahh. P-please Sasuke more, more." I had to beg or he wouldn't have given me what I wanted.

He added another finger. It hurt a little, but I got use to it. "Ahh Sasuke. Now, please. I want it n-now." Sasuke smirked, again. "What do you want now, Hinata beg for it." I felt the tip of his hard manhood at mine. He was pushing in slowly, I felt every detail. "I-I want you i-in m-me. I-I want y-you t-t-to fuck m-me."

And I got what I requested.

**Sasukes pov**

I heard her request. And fully gave her what she wanted. She moaned as I slowly went in her. I saw the emotions go across her face. Her voice was beautiful. It was like angels, singing. I started moving slowly to see what would happen. Her tits bounced with every thrust, her face tinted with pink, her forehead glistened with sweat from our previous actions, her mouth opened from moaning.

I started thrusting harder. "God damn, Hina you're so tight. It's amazing." I heard her moan, in response. "Ah ah ah, p-please, h-harder," I heard Hinata say. So I followed her request. I thrusted deep inside her. I hit a spot and she screamed/moaned. '_I found it' _I thought. I hit it over, and over. "AH ah ah, Ooooo Sasuke. Ah Sasuke im-im gonna, im gonna cum. Ah" "Hinata. Ah god you got tighter." I leaned closer to her, and kissed her

**Regular POV**

Sasuke kept thrusting the same spot as before. He went faster and harder. Hinata screamed and moved at the same pace as him. Her back arched, and her eyes rolled back. She never felt this kind of pleasure. Sasuke grabbed her waist to pull her closer. He rubbed her clit in small circles. "Ah Sasuke if you do that I'm going to cum. Ah" Hinata moaned out in the wave of pleasure that hit her.

"Ah, Hinata im gonna cum. Ah, Can i?" Hinata looked at him with lust filled eyes. He thrusted harder as he felt her walls squeeze around him. "Ahh Sasuke, Sasuke." Hinata screamed. Sasuke thrusted a few more times, and jerked inside of her. He filled her up with so much cum, some had flowed out.

He pulled out of her, and kissed her gently. She smiled at him. He un-cuffed her, and kissed her wrists. They both fixed themselves up and walked out of the alleyway. They saw a couple people stare at them. Hinata leaned of and whispered, "Do you think they heard us?" Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "Probably. I did make you scream my name."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street to his car. "So, are we gonna do that again?" Hinata looked at him. "Maybe? Depends if we are going to see each other." Sasuke leaned down and kissed her. "Call me when you're ready." He gave her his number and left. Hinatas last thought was "_Where's my cell phone?" _


End file.
